Two Wheel Monstrosity
by Blackcat509
Summary: After Sam goes missing driving home one night SG1 have to find her before it's to late. Little bit of Sam/Jack but not much


Two Wheel Monstrosity

"Carter, I'm not happy with you going home on that death trap!" Colonel O'Neill pointedly looked towards her motorcycle.

"Sir, I'll be fine. I ride this home every night, there's no need to worry." A grin flashed across her face before she pulled her helmet on and zipped up her leather jacket.

"OK Carter, you win, but be careful. I don't want to come in tomorrow to find you lying in the infirmary with a broken leg." He was desperately trying to bury the voice in his head that was screaming how attractive and sexy he thought his 2IC looked sat on a motorbike with a leather jacket and jeans on. _Don't go there, Jack. _Sam turned the key in the ignition and the bike roared to life, promptly pulling down her visor, she left the SGC car park and her CO. He knew the trip to her home would lead her down some pretty isolated roads, ones with no street lights, and with this weather, it would be dangerous. The Colonel looked down and ran his boot over the ice that was covering the ground in places. _Damn, I should have insisted. _Knowing there was nothing he could have done to stop her went back into the base, looking for someone to annoy, unable to shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_God it's misty._ The thought ran Major Carter's head as she went along one of the mountain roads that led towards her home. She'd been going for about 25 minutes and the lower she got, the more misty it became. Sam could feel the tires on her bike occasionally losing their grip on the surface beneath them and at times like that she wished she'd taken the Colonel up on his offer. Steadily she slowed down knowing the bend she was coming up to was a bad one. Just as he began to round the corner a large Jeep skidded on the other side of the road and hit Sam's bike. The next thing she was aware of was a rolling sensation as she and her bike went tumbling down the edge of the mountain she had been riding along, the Jeep in close succession. Luckily for her, the edge of the mountain at the particular spot wasn't to big of a drop, however it was quite steep. When everything finally stopped spinning Sam became aware of a sharp pain firing up her leg and many other complaints that she would have to tell Dr. Fraiser about when she got out of this mess. Her last thought before she passed out was, _Jack's going to be smug about this one._

"Colonel, have you seen Major Carter, this morning?" General Hammond addressed the Colonel the instant he walked in and took his seat, still shaking the snow out of his hair. General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill were all sat around the briefing room table, looking at the unoccupied chair.

"No Sir, last time I saw her was last night at about 20:30, she was heading home." The concern was clear on his face and in his voice.

"Well Jack, you don't thing anything happened to her do you."

"I don't know Daniel, but how many briefings have you seen Carter be late for." Sarcasm was dripping from his statement. At this moment Walter walked into the briefing room, sporting a troubled look. "Erm, Sirs, Major Carter never signed into the base this morning." He handed the sign in forms to the General timed from when she left the base to when the briefing had begun. Jack was already on his feet and was using one of the base phones to dial Carter's home, when he got no answer he tried her mobile.

"No answer on either phone."

"Jack have you tried her neighbours?"

"Oh yeah, 'cos I know her neighbours numbers of by heart."

"Give me that." Daniel snatched the phone out of O'Neill's hand and began dialling.

"Daniel?"

"Oh, Hello, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. Your Samantha Carter's neighbour right." After a short pause he continued, "Did you see her come home last night, possibly between 8:30 and 9:30pm." Another pause. "Your certain, she never came home. OK thank you. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to see three equally worried faces looking back at him, having all heard his side of the conversation. "She never made it home." The statement hung in the air. "Jack, what we gunna do, where the hell is she?" The young archaeologists voice had risen to panic over his friends whereabouts.

"I don't know Daniel." His voice was calm and controlled, a mask he had put on to cover his true emotions.

"Perhaps the Asgard have something to do with her disappearance."

"Don't think so T, if it were the Asgard, Thor would have let her contact us by now, and anyway all of SG1 would have been beamed up.

"Unfortunately Gentlemen there isn't anything we can do until, she contacts us or she is found by someone." The General's words were final and slowly the three members of SG1 filled out of the briefing room.

Daniel didn't know where he was heading, he just went where his feet took him. He wasn't surprised when his wandering brought him to the infirmary.

"Hey Daniel." Dr. Fraiser's tone was light and cheerful as walked towards him. Instantly she saw the worry on his face and amended her statement, "what's wrong?"

His voice came out strained and upset. "Sam's missing."

"What?" The light tone was gone and Janet's face showed instant concern.

"Did you see her last night Janet?"

"No. Daniel what's happening? Did she make it home? Has anyone heard anything from her?"

"No, no call, didn't make it home and she's not answering her phone."

"Oh god." Janet looked close to tears, they all knew this wasn't like Sam, and being her best friend Daniel knew exactly how the doctor felt, the two women were as close as sisters.

Jack knew exactly where he was heading. He quickly signed out of the base and went to a café. He was there waiting for him, sat casually sipping his coffee. Jack didn't even think, he grabbed the man's jacket and hauled him to his feet and dragged him out of the café. "Where is she Maybourne." The loud shout and the impact of his back hitting the wall behind him left him with a completely shocked look on his face.

"Nice to see you Jack. Thought you'd be here sooner." His shocked expression turned one of pure taunting.

"I said where is she Harry." This time it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"I don't know Jack, this time I promise you, the NID had nothing to do with this."

"How did you know she was missing?"

"Apart from the fact you just told me? It's the NID Jack, we know everything."

"So you don't know where she is then."

"No, but just thought I'd give you a tip. Try running her GPS on her phone. Maybe that will help." Having finally disentangled himself from O'Neill's grasp he casually walked back into the café and continued his coffee. Jack didn't need to be told twice, he was back at the SGC within 20 minutes.

"Walter, run Carter's GPS. Now."

"What. Oh right OK." He began punching keys on the board in front of him and waited as the progress bar appeared on screen. By now General Hammond had entered the control room and was looking at the screen, watching the progress bar steadily fill. Thinking that he wouldn't have a chance in hell about keeping SG1 away from this he called SG1and Dr. Fraiser to the briefing room just as the the window on screen told announced that the search was complete.

"Major Carter's, GPS puts her here." General Hammond pointed to one of the mountain roads, just on a particular nasty looking bend. "It's possible that she has crashed and gone over the edge, or that she simply dropped her mobile on the way home. Right now we don't know. Dr. Fraiser is going to go with you, just in case the Major is there and been injured. Go" SG1 and Dr. Fraiser left quickly to go and get kitted up, not in civilian clothing but in military fatigues that they would wear to go off world. A truck had already been loaded up with any equipment that could be necessary. When the trucks four passengers were on-board, Colonel O'Neill pulled out of the the car park and headed towards Carter's mobile phone.

The first thing she was aware of where the shivers racking her body. Trying to move her legs wasn't an option, from what she felt they were pinned under something and that and the amount of blood rushing to her head she figured that she was lying upside down on the slope facing the sky. _Why can I see everything clearly? _Tentatively she moved one of her arms up towards her head, since both were hanging behind her, and felt for her helmet. _Where the hell is it?_ Craning her head, Sam managed to see her black helmet at the bottom of the slope lying next to her bike, but judging by the pain in her abdomen she figured it had landed on her when she went over. As a sharp pain ran through her stomach she instinctively tried to pull her legs up to her chest, but got a ragged pain running up her left leg, right into her thigh, that stopped her. Her movement also had another reaction, the loose stones and gravel under her body shifted and the weight pressing on her leg became more intense. Carefully shifting her gaze upwards she was confronted with the Jeep that had run her of the road lying across both legs and her hips. The steadily increasing pain from her movement and the shifting Jeep was dragging her back into the infinite blackness, just as the snow began to fall. As her eyes closed once again the flakes stuck to her lashes and slowly everything around her. _It's going to get very cold here._ The thought crossed her mind just as she was engulfed into blackness.

"Jack slow down. Were gunna be no good Sam if we crash."

"Daniel shut up I know what I'm doing."

"I must agree with Daniel Jackson O'Neill, you are travelling at a dangerous speed."

With O'Neill at the wheel, Teal'c sat next to him and Janet and Daniel sat in the back, both human passengers hanging on to the handles like it was life itself, the truck speed along the road towards its destination. The snow outside was coming down in light flurries, fast and cruel and then stopping.

A small device in Janet's hand beeped, "Stop stop, were here." As the truck ground to a halt, it's four occupants were stood on the road in seconds. Immediately they fanned out searching the road for any sign of their friend.

"Jack come here." As Daniel called out the three others on the road re-grouped around him. "Look at this."

"Skid marks, single tire lines."

"It's Carter's bike." The hope and fear shone in his eyes as he looked up first to Janet, then Teal'c and finally Daniel.

"SAM." Daniels voice broke the silence, "SAM, WHERE ARE YOU?" After a moment they all started shouting, her name, rank, surname, anything she might respond to, but it was when Janet's voice changed to all but a whisper they knew she'd found her. Janet was stood at the edge of the road looking down the slope, her face frozen from the wind and fear. Below them they could see the underside of Jeep and at the bottom a mangled bike, accompanied by a black motorcycle helmet. However it was the fragile body lying at an angle, feet, or at least where they judged her feet would be, closest to them, head lying back, arms hanging behind her head and a deathly white face that scared them most. Her blonde hair was wet with snow, her jacket was torn at the sleeves and across her abdomen, and from her hips down the Jeep was covering her.

"SAM." O'Neill's instinctive reaction made him climb down the slope to check on his friends condition. Trying to steady his trembling hands he place two fingers on Sam's neck and upon feeling a gentle pulsing under the pressure he applied yelled back to his colleagues. "She's got a pulse."

"Colonel, how safe is it down there?"

"The stones are shifting a little, but you should be safe to come down here doc, you don't weigh that much."

After the Colonel's comment she had a good mind just to climb down there to smack him, but instead she grabbed a large medical bag and went to find the best place to anchor her feet.

"Helps coming Sam, don't worry." As he said this he gently brushed her wet hair of her forehead and placed his hand there instead, hoping that this would bring some measure of comfort to his friend and to himself. Steadily Janet made her way down to where her friend lay unconscious but alive. The Colonel had his hand resting protectively on Sam's shoulder when Janet made it to her position on the slope. Setting her bag down against the bed of the Jeep, she pulled on latex gloves and once again checked her pulse.

"Daniel's on the phone to Hammond, were going to need help to get her out of here." Carefully she continued to assess Sam's condition, her pulse she had already noted was weak and thready, there was a nasty bruise to her head which meant possible concussion, where her jacket had torn in places there were lacerations on her skin and the there was the clear possibility of a serious crush injury and broken bones. While Sam was unconscious Janet decided it would be best to do an abdominal examination so that she wouldn't fidget. As she began unzipping the remains of the leather jacket a hand reached out and stopped her. When she looked up she saw the Colonel was watching her intently.

"Here, let me. Your hands are shaking." His voice was calm and when she looked at her hands they were shaking, a lot.

"I'm just cold, that's all Sir." He didn't question her, but continued to open his 2IC jacket. After this was done he stopped and looked at the petite doctor.

"What now doc?" Slowly Janet lifted her hands and began to roll Sam's top up, exposing her stomach to the bitter air. What she saw was worse than she had expected, Sam's stomach was covered in small cuts but more worryingly had one, large bruise covering a portion of her left side. It was a deep purple mixed with hints of black and blue and when Janet lightly touched the wound Sam flinched, even in her unconscious state. "That doesn't look good." As Janet's eyes connected with his they both reflected the deep fear they felt for their friends well being. "Stay with her, I'll be back in a sec." With that Colonel O'Neill scrambled back up the slope to where Teal'c and Daniel stood.

"How is she?" He didn't really need to ask, the Colonel's pale face said it all.

"Not good Daniel. What did Hammond say?"

"That he'll be here in 15 minutes, with god knows who to get her out of there."

Sam became aware of someone gently checking her pulse in her neck and the bitter coldness against her belly. As her eyes fluttered open she could hear someone saying her name. At first she couldn't work it out then it became clearer.

"Janet." Her voice was weak and strained.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?"

"Yeah, kinda. What happened?"

"Were not sure yet. Don't go anywhere, I'll just be a sec."

_Where am I going to go, I can't move._ Sam could hear the doctor shouting to someone and then two sets of footsteps returning.

"Carter, good to see your awake."

"Hey Sir, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know saving your butt, the normal." Even though he was trying to hide it, he was certain his face was showing the relief he felt at seeing the bright, blue eyes of his 2IC looking up at him.

"Thanks Sir I... Ow" Her sentence ended abruptly and Jack felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Carter, what is it?" Her face had tightened, reflecting the pain she was experiencing and her bright, blue eyes had dimmed showing how close to unconsciousness she was. "Doc."

"I don't sir. Sam can you hear me?" A slight nod made the doctor continue talking. "Where does it hurt sweetie?" I took a few seconds before Sam tried to move her arms that had been moved to her sides and drag one closer to the left side of her stomach. "OK your stomach. Oh god Sam don't move OK." At this Sam stilled her slight movements, until the only thing that told you she was alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest. Several sets of tires coming to halt and many pairs of feet hitting the surface above them told them Hammond and another team had arrived from the SGC.

"Doc you OK down here, I need to go talk to Hammond."

"Yeah, go." She didn't even look up from her patient who was slowly losing consciousness.

"General."

"Colonel, what we got here?"

"Carter's down over the edge, Dr. Fraiser is with her now."

"Her condition?"

"Her legs are pinned under a Jeep, meaning possible crush injury and broken bones, small lacerations to her arms and abdomen probably her back to but we can't tell, possible concussion and almost definitely massive internal bleeding." The General's questioning glance made him explain. "She has a large bruise covering most of her left side, all in all Sir, she's in a bad way."

"OK, has Dr. Fraiser got a radio on her?"

O'Neill instantly went to his own radio pinned in his vest and thumbed the button, "Doc can you hear me?"

"Colonel, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Yes sir, she has a radio."

"OK first we need to get this Jeep up here on off the Major's body. Siler." As he said this Sergeant Siler appeared next to the Colonel side waiting for his instructions. "What will it take to get that up here." Hammond vaguely pointed towards the Jeep over the edge of the mountain .

"A 3 point winch should do it."

"Good, set it up." The General then turned towards the SG3 Marines, "and get this road closed now!"

It was the first time he'd spotted the Marines and was surprised to see them, deciding he wanted to know what they were playing at, he went up to them. "Makepeace, didn't expect to see you here." This was mostly due to the fact that he hated Marines and always ridiculed them whenever possible.

"Yeah well, just because we hate each other doesn't mean we, and I mean the my team here, hate Major Carter. She can actually be quite nice."

His face was one of absolute shock. The only response he could muster was "Oh."

"Yeah Major Carter is a good friend and of course, General Hammond ordered us to come as well. Now if you'll excuse me I have a road to close." With that he left and began yelling orders at his team. O'Neill decided that he should talk to Major Carter before he classed her as a traitor.

"General, hows Siler doing?"

"Almost there."

"Permission to go back down, Doc and Carter need to know what's happening and anyway we'll need someone down there to coordinate moving the Jeep."

"Go."

He didn't need to be told twice, in an instant he was climbing down the loose gravel and was sat at his 2IC side. "Doc, there gunna try and pull the truck back up and of Carter's body."

"OK but they need to lift it first not just drag it, I have no idea what sort of injuries she has from the waist down."

"OK." Reaching back up to his radio, he relayed the suggestion to the General who in turn told Siler, who said it could be done. "How is she doc?"

"Even with the cold her skin is burning around her injuries and I can't even examine this wound on her side, she fidgets even though she is unconscious." Just as she finished speaking Hammond came on the radio and told them both they were going to begin. A loud whirring sound began and a grating sound indicated that the truck above them was moving. As the truck moved a few centimetres of the ground a loud snapping sound ripped through the air and the truck came down hard, back on to Sam's legs but of her off her hips.

"STOP, STOP." The whirring sound ceased and and Hammond came on the radio.

"Colonel what's happening?"

"The wires have snapped, the Jeep fell back onto Carter's legs and I think it's unstable now. The gravel keeps shifting down here."

"OK, I want you and Dr. Fraiser up here now, I can't risk your lives if it falls."

"General. I'm not going to leave her if we can rewire the Jeep and lift it up again we can pull Carter out from under and then carry her back up."

"NO, both of you get back up here, we'll work out what to do when you are back up here."

Janet was still trying to stabilise Carter and bring her round to figure out what injuries she had. Without looking up Janet addressed her CO "Colonel I'm not leaving her, I can't."

"I know, stay here, look after her."

Ten minutes later Colonel O'Neill was in an argument with General Hammond.

"Sir Fraiser cannot leave her, she is bleeding internally and cannot move. Not to mention that if she wakes up alone she gunna be scared and try to move which could make the situation worse. Everything's shifting down there as it is."

General Hammond reached up and keyed his radio, speaking calmly he addressed the doctor who was sat below them out of sight. "Dr. Fraiser, what's happening down there."

"The rocks have stopped sliding around down here, but Major Carter's condition in getting worse."

"Okay, would it be safe for anyone else to come down so we can reattach the cables in different places to haul this thing up a bit."

"Erm, possibly but it would only take one false move to send this thing tumbling down."

The Generals face pulled into one of thought and after a few minutes decided that he would send Colonel O'Neill down with the correct equipment.

"OK, Colonel go down there and attach the equipment, carefully."

It took several minutes for O'Neill to get the equipment together and then steadily made his way down the embankment. He knew one false move was all it would take to send the Jeep sliding to the bottom and possibly Carter along with it. As he reached where the doctor was sat, putting up another IV bag he stepped over her and stood slightly in the bed of the truck. He knew what was going to happen before the Jeep even moved. As he had placed a slight pressure on the truck it had tipped, knocking Janet from where she was perched next to Sam. As she went rolling down the steep slope a scream of fear escaped her throat and she hit the bottom of the slope with a hard thud that ejected all the air from her lungs.

"Doc, damn it." As he watched he saw the petite doctor fall from her position and roll all the way down the, hitting the gravel at the bottom. The General had seen the same thing from his vantage point and felt helpless as he saw the doctor come to a halt at the bottom and lie, unmoving for a few seconds before Colonel O'Neill reached her. From where he was it seemed to take an hour to reach the doctor. She was lying face down, one arm protectively wrapped around her head. "Doctor, are you Okay?"

A small groan indicated she was alive and her muffled speech told the Colonel she was conscious.

Hammond's voice over the radio pulled O'Neill away from the woman on the ground in front of him. "Colonel, report."

"Doc took a tumble but she's OK, right?" He added this looked down to her and now that she had sat up was nodding. "She's fine Sir."

"OK bring her back up here, but be careful."

O'Neill crouched down and placed one arm around the doctor's waist while she place one over his shoulders as helped her to stand and then guided her back up to the top. It took several minutes to get Janet back to the road but when they did Daniel took over and helped Janet sit down on the road, while one of the nurses that had been brought along examined her for any injuries. General Hammond walked over and crouched down by the doctors side to see if she was OK.

"I'm fine Sir, don't worry."

"Are you sure you took quite a tumble."

"Yes Sir, worry about Major Carter she's in a bad way. Permission to go back down to keep an eye on her." By now the Colonel had joined them and was, for once on Janet's side.

"General, she's the smallest and lightest one here, she shouldn't affect the stability of the truck and correctly informed she may be able to attach the wires."

"OK but there is no way she will be able to carry Major Carter back up here on her own."

"I'll go with her." The three military personnel were surprised to see Daniel and even more surprised by his offer. "I'm smaller than Jack and, well, Sam's my friend too."

"OK Dr. Jackson, but only if your sure, this is risky, you saw what just happened to Dr. Fraiser."

"Sir I'm fine." Janet had now stood up and prepared to argue her case to the General.

Knowing that both people stood in front of him wouldn't give up and he wouldn't stand a chance in hell of winning an argument told them that they could go.

Daniel and Janet carefully placed their feet where the groves had been cut out by O'Neill and herself and as Janet crouched by Sam to check her pulse Daniel attached the wires. It only took a few minutes and when Daniel radioed through that they were ready he took a place next to Janet and gripped Sam's shoulders, preparing to pull her out. The whirring sound began again as did the grating of the gravel as the Jeep lifted a few centimetres of the ground. This was all they needed to pull Sam out from under the Jeep and as Daniel picked her up Janet radioed through that they had here and were returning to the road. The climb back seemed to take longer than the climb down, whether that was because of having to carry an unconscious Major Carter he wasn't sure but he was never more relived to see the road above him. Sam was quickly moved to a stretcher and placed in the back of one of the trucks, Janet climbed on board and the truck pulled of heading back to the SGC, General Hammond and SG1 weren't far behind.

By the time SG1 and General Hammond reached the SGC infirmary they could hear Janet yelling orders at her staff, but were blocked from entering as to prevent disruption to the medical team. All they could do was sit and wait.

_What the hell is she doing in there, it can't take this long for her to crack what's wrong with Sam and tell us can it?_ O'Neill was pulled out of his inner turmoil when the doctor he had just be moaning about internally walked out holding several medical files in hand. "How is she?" Praying he had hidden the tone of urgency in his voice he stood up, as did the other three men who had been sat with him.

"Were taking her down to the OR now, the internal bleeding is worse than I originally thought, she's going to be in there a while, however as far as her legs and hips are concerned she's fine, no broken bones, no crush injuries, just some nasty busies. She is, in a way Sir, very lucky. I'll be able to tell you more after the surgery."

"OK doctor, dismissed." Janet quickly left to go and get changed and scrub up to go into surgery. At this moment Siler found the group and reported that Major Carter's bike had been brought to the SGC as had the Jeep. Both were in an area in the car park. Major Carter's bike was repairable but the Jeep wasn't and they were currently in the process of identifying the driver who hadn't been found at the scene of the crash. "Thank you Sergeant. SG1 go and get cleaned up, by the sounds of it Major Carter is going to be in there for a few hours." He then walked away, back in the direction of his office. Grudgingly the three men followed, heading towards the locker room. By the time they had all showered and changed an hour had passed and they were still barred from the infirmary so instead Jack decided to go and see if the General had any word on the driver, while Daniel and Teal'c went their separate ways.

"Sir, have you found the driver?" Jack wasn't in the mood for pleasantries and simply stood, waiting for a response.

"Sorry Jack, not yet."

"Okay, thanks Sir." He was about to leave when the General called him back.

"I think we may need to call Jacob, his daughter is in a serious condition and I know he would want to be here."

"Yes Sir I think that would be a good idea, I know Carter would want him here."

"Can you tell Walter to dial the Tok'Ra."

"Yes sir." He left quietly and gave Walter the General instructions, leaving before the first chevron had engaged. He walked, aimless and lost through the corridors of the SGC before finally coming to the infirmary. No one was there to stop him entering so he walked in and looked. _Empty, she's not here. _Fear rising in his throat led him to Dr. Fraiser's office. _Empty, its been over an hour, she can't still be in surgery._ Walking back to the bay he sat on a bed and waited.

Daniel stood in his office, looking at the two coffee mugs on his desk. _Sam brought me that yesterday morning._ He couldn't help but smile at the memory and he didn't notice the tears running down his face until Teal'c startled him.

"Teal'c, I didn't hear you walk in." He was trying to hide the tremor in his voice and wipe the tears from his face.

"I apologise Daniel Jackson, are you well."

"Yeah I'm fine, its just, its been over an hour and there's still no word."

"Major Carter is a strong warrior she will be well again."

"Yeah, I was thinking, Sam loves that bike and Siler said it could be fixed. Do you know where he is?"

"He is in the gate room. Are you planning on asking him to repair Major Carter's motorcycle?"

"Yeah, come on." Daniel hurriedly left the room, dragging Teal'c along with him.

"Chevron 7 is locked." Walter, as usual, informed everyone in the gate room and the control room. The Tok'Ra came online immediately and General Hammond asked if Jacob was there.

"May I enquire as to why?" The impersonal double toned voice queried him.

"It's to do with his daughter."

"I'm afraid that Jacob and Selmak are on a mission currently and are unavailable."

"Would you be able to send a message to him."

"We will try." The line went dead and the at the same moment the wormhole closed.

"Damn, Jacob's not going to be happy about this."

Four hours after talking to General Hammond and SG1, Janet emerged from the OR stripping of her surgical gloves and going to change out of her bloodied scrubs. It only took a few minutes before she walked out into the infirmary, her legs still slightly unsteady from being stood so long and witnessing the injuries she had just tried to fix. She wasn't surprised to see Colonel O'Neill sat on one of the beds staring blankly at the wall ahead of him. As she entered his field of vision he moved and looked at her, his face crumpled with worry and fear. "How long have you been sat hear?"

"About 3 hours." She had never seen him so detached from the world around him.

"Sir I'm just going to call General Hammond and then I will explain how the surgery went."

It didn't seem real, he was sat waiting for his boss to come down so he could find something out that he had been waiting for for 3 hours, but he couldn't bring himself to ask the doctor a simple question. _ She could be dead and I just don't know._ It took General Hammond about 5 minutes to reach the infirmary, but to Colonel Jack O'Neill it felt like an eternity had passed.

"Doctor, how did the surgery go?" He asked the question as soon as he entered the door.

"It could have gone better, when we opened her up she had massive internal bleeding and she lost so much blood Sir. She had ruptured several internal organs, and punctured a lung. I didn't even know she had broken a rib until she stopped breathing."

"She stopped breathing."

"Yes Sir, she also flat lined for 3 minutes and 42 seconds, that number will stick with me." Her face was grave and pale as she explained this. "After we re-inflated her lung and stopped the internal bleeding, we examined the rest of her. No other serious injuries. She was very lucky Sir, considering how she found. She should make a full recovery."

"Well she was luckier than the driver of the Jeep. He checked into hospital with a broken collar bone, 4 shattered ribs, broken arm and minor internal bleeding. The police were informed of his injuries and reported it to us when our search came online. Apparently he was drunk at the time and speeding, however he was lucid enough to check that Major Carter had a pulse before fleeing the scene."

"So that accounts for her helmet being removed."

"Yes..." He was about to continue his sentence when he was called to the control room via the com system. Throughout the whole conversation Jack just sat, listening, he was certain his face had paled when Janet had said she flat lined. By the time he managed to make himself speak the General had left and Janet was stood in front of him, a slightly concerned look on her face. She was about to ask him If he was okay but he spoke first.

"Where is she doc?"

"They were just cleaning the blood and iodine of her skin and dressing the incisions when I left. They will be bringing her in here soon. You just need to be patient." O'Neill returned to his silent state, and waited patiently while Janet moved some equipment around a bed and pulled a few chairs over.

It was a full half hour before Sam was wheeled into the infirmary, her blonde hair pulled around her face. She was hard to pick out against the crisp, white sheet, her skin was even paler than normal and the touch of pink she normally had in her cheeks was absent. As Janet attached the wires and tubes to her skin and inserted another IV drip into her hand. O'Neill took one of the seats next to her bed and gave her hand a squeeze, just to let her know he was there for her when she woke up. Janet didn't say anything but took a seat on the opposite side of the bed and watched her friend whilst taking observations and recording everything the monitors in front of her showed. They didn't move for several hours, both knew it would be even longer before she woke up, but when Colonel O'Neill looked over to the petite doctor sat across from him, he wasn't surprised to see her head resting on her arms that had been crossed on the bed, fast asleep. He was tired himself but it was nothing compared to Janet. She had worked the night shift, gone out with SG1, fallen down the same slope that Sam had been on and then performed surgery for 4 hours. _ She must be shattered._ Looking at the clock he realised that it had gone midnight and they must have been sat there for hours. Quietly he got up and retrieved a blanket from one of the shelves and carefully placed it around the Janet's shoulders.

Daniel rubbed his eyes, they were stinging and he was shattered. He was sat on the floor with Teal'c and Siler, on one of the upper levels with Sam's bike. Siler had said he could repair it but it would take some time. Daniel being Daniel volunteered himself and Teal'c to help so now he was sat on the floor, oil smudging his hands and face while Siler diligently worked on repairing the bike. It was gone midnight but he hadn't been near the infirmary, there had been no word on Sam and he didn't want to intrude if she was still in surgery or if the worst had happened, so instead he had sat trying to fix the bike with Siler and Teal'c. Teal'c had been more help than Daniel, carrying the bike in from the car park, lifting and turning it over when Siler had asked and being able to give him the correct tools with ease. He thought for a moment and then decided he was sick of sitting, trying to keep his mind away from the bruised and bleeding body that he had carried up the cliff. Silently he stood and then looked down to Siler.

"Do you need any help or are you OK?"

"I'm fine thank you Dr. Jackson."

"OK, I'm going to the infirmary. Teal'c are you coming?"

"Indeed Daniel Jackson." He stood without a sound and both left Siler, and headed to the infirmary. What they saw was not quite what they expected. Sam was lying in a bed, hard to pick out against the white sheets, Jack was at her side, simply watching as though he was keeping guard and on the opposite side was Janet, her head on her hands, fast asleep with a blanket wrapped around her. Jack turned when he heard their approach and gestured for them to be quiet as he walked up to them.

"Doc dozed of about two hours ago, don't think we should wake her."

"How is she?" Daniel gestured towards Sam.

"She's going to be OK, when they opened her up she'd ruptured some organs and had broken a rib that punctured her lung. Doc says she lost a lot of blood and flat lined while she was on the table, but she's going to make a full recovery."

"You should go home Jack, you must be shattered."

"Indeed, we will sit with Major Carter."

"No, I..."

"Colonel she won't wake up until late tomorrow." All three men were surprised to hear Janet as no one had seen her wake up.

"Okay we'll take shifts, Danny, Doc and I'll get some sleep while T keeps watch, then T you wake Danny about 6ish, then Danny, you wake me at about noon and then, Fraiser can sit with her from about 6pm."

"Colonel, that's very kind but I need to stay here and keep an eye on her vitals, any change could mean she needs more surgery or another transfusion."

"Janet, You must be shattered, there has to be another doctor who can do that."

"No Daniel there isn't. Sam has an unique blood work up and only me and another doctor are qualified to work work with that factor, and he's currently off world."

Until O'Neill spoke again, there was silence for a moment as the three men took this in. "OK, you need to sleep, so take one of the infirmary beds and who ever is on watch will wake you if there is any change."

"Sir I really shouldn't sleep."

"Doctor do I have to make this an order." Her sheepish look told him no. So it happened, Daniel and Jack went to their respective quarters on base, Janet grabbed a blanket and curled up on an bed in the infirmary and Teal'c sat next to Sam, taking his turn at watch.

10:00 and General Hammond walked into the infirmary to see how the Major he had known since she was a child was doing. He was surprised to find only one member of SG1 sat there and even more surprised to see Dr. Fraiser asleep on a bed next to Sam's. Daniel had heard the General enter and then stop so he got up and walked over.

"Where's the rest of SG1 Dr. Jackson?"

"Oh well, Jack was tired and so was I when I came in about midnight. Janet was asleep sat next to Sam, so Jack worked out a schedule, so Teal'c sat with her from midnight until 6, while Jack and I slept and it's going on from there."

"So what about Dr. Fraiser?"

"Oh well she couldn't leave the infirmary because of Sam's condition, something to do with her blood physiology, but she was shattered so Jack ordered her to sleep on one of the infirmary beds."

"Okay, well I actually came to talk to all of you, but I'm sure you can pass the message along between your selves. We contacted the Tok'Ra but Jacob is unavailable, however they did get a message to him and he says he will be here as soon as possible." With that he left the infirmary, with a quick glance back to see Daniel re-take his seat and Janet stir slightly in her sleep. _SG1 is a phenomenal team, no their a family._ He shook his head at thought, knowing he shouldn't have favourites but another popped into his head to quickly to keep it out,_ I'm pretty sure Dr. Fraiser has been adopted into that family_. He smiled slightly as he left the infirmary.

By 20:00 hours all members of SG1 were sat around their team mate in the infirmary waiting for any sign she might wake. Janet was up and after checking vitals and hanging another IV bag, she sat and waited with the others.

When Sam became aware again, she couldn't work out where she was. The coldness and pain had gone but her mind was still foggy with sleep and when she realised where she was she figured that part of it was morphine. _Brilliant stuff. _She could hear the quiet hum of voices around her and instantly recognised all of the, the rest of SG1 and the ever present Dr. Janet Fraiser. _What should I expect, I'm in the infirmary! _Some part of her body must have moved because she felt someone's grip tighten around her hand and someone say her name, her first name, _it must be either Janet or Daniel. _ When the voice spoke again she knew who it was and was surprised. _It's Jack, he's using __my first name._ The surprise gave her the energy to open her eyes and whisper out "Hey."Five faces turned from worry to happiness as smiles lit each one, even Teal'c managed to squeeze one out.

Two weeks had passed since the crash and Janet had finally let Sam out of the infirmary on condition that she went home, stayed there and rested. She was in no condition to disagree. The Colonel met her outside the infirmary and told her that he and the rest of SG1 had a surprise for her, but it was on the surface.

"Oh, come on Sir, tell me what it is, please."

"No, Carter you clearly don't understand the meaning of 'surprise'."

"Fine." She was about to cross her arms over he chest and fake sulking at him, but when she moved to do this a pain shot through her chest, and the Colonel couldn't stifle a laugh. This caused Sam to laugh which only caused her more pain and made it hard to breath.

"Okay Carter, I'll stop laughing or doc will have you back in the infirmary in no time." Both stood silent for a moment until O'Neill broke the tension. "You really scared me Sam, first when we couldn't find you and then, when you were lying on that cliff under that Jeep. Don't do that to me again, I couldn't cope with losing you." When she looked up at him she could swear she saw a tear in his eye but she couldn't quite tell.

"Sorry Sir." She couldn't look at him when she said it, it would hurt to much. Sam could feel the Colonel move but didn't expect what happened next. Jack turned to face her and gently pulled her into his arms and held her for a few seconds before lifting her face with a hand and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. After he pulled away and let her out of his embrace she couldn't help but ask, "was that my surprise Sir?" She couldn't keep the broad smile of her face and the feeling of warmth that ran right to her bones when her returned that warm smile.

"No, but you'll like it, I promise."

When they finally reached the surface Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for them. Daniel couldn't keep the excitement of his face while Teal'c seemed to remain indifferent. As Daniel proudly led the way over to Jack's truck, Sam couldn't help felling a slight anticipation at what the surprise was.

"OK so what do you think." Loaded on the back of the truck was Sam's bike, completely repaired.

"WOW, I, I don't know what to say. I thought it was toast."

"Yeah well, it was, but we fixed it." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Teal'c raise an eyebrow and when Daniel caught her looking in his direction he quickly amended the statement. "OK, Siler fixed it but we helped."

"Shut up." Before he could protest she pulled Daniel into a hug and then did the same to Teal'c. "Thank you guys so much, I love this bike." Jack could see that Sam's face had gone slightly paler and she was rubbing a hand over her ribs, so decided to intervene before Daniel went into a detailed description.

"OK lets get going, other wise Doc Fraiser will be out here ordering _me_ around."

When Jack pulled up outside Sam's home he helped her in and then went and got the bag she had with her in the infirmary. When he came back she was sat on the sofa watching him.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

"You don't think you could make me something to eat."

Jack's face lit up, _ she's asking me to help her_. "Sure, what do you want?"

"Anything, not sure what's in date after being in hospital for two weeks." He was back within a few minutes holding a bowl of soup and toast. When he sat down again, Sam noticed he had a serious look on his face. Before she could say anything he spoke. "Sam I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in the lift before, I shouldn't have done that." His eyes were downcast and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Jack." The use of his first name brought his head up. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, it was the best surprise I've had in ages." His brown eyes connected with Sam's bright blue ones and once again he reached out and pulled her face closer to his and then gently placed a kiss on her lips, but it was her who deepened the kiss and let it linger on his lips.


End file.
